Just a Little Bit of The Bizarre...
by Mutsunokami
Summary: A few crossover ideas that I thought of. This is what happens when I stay up too late. ;-)


Just a little bit of the bizarre...  
by Mutsunokami  
  
Disclaimer: Don't look at me. I can't come up with good disclaimers.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Let me see now. What can I come up with for a good Ranma 1/2 alterverse?  
  
Ranma Nibunoichimon!  
  
Suddenly, Soun and Nabiki come running back into the room. Following  
them are a BigMamemon and a Digimon that she had never seen before. Akane  
watches them enter the room.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with us??"  
  
The smaller Digimon steps forward and nervoursly clears her throat.  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout this."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*sweatdrops* Uhhh... Nah. I don't think anyone will know what a   
Renamon is right now. Besides, I like Digimon too much for this weird a  
crossover.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PokeRanma 1/2  
  
Suddenly, Soun and Nabiki come running back into the room. Following  
them is a Snorlax that is carrying someone. Akane gets ready to throw out  
her Machop, Bruisette.  
  
"Is this your friend?!" shouts Nabiki. Soun firmly denies this. "Oh,  
right. A Snorlax always comes barging into peoples' homes. Happens all the  
time!"  
  
"Put me down, you idiot! Can'tcha see yer scarin' them?" The Snorlax  
sets down the red-haired person it's carrying. Soun steps forward.  
  
"You wouldn't be..." He meant to ask the girl if she is the Snorlax's  
trainer.  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout this." He got an entirely different  
answer. Predictably, Soun's brain overloads and he faints.  
***  
  
See Ranma's Enemies!  
  
"Ranma! Prepare to- *splash!* -rimeape! PrimeprimeAPE!!"  
  
"Ranma! For stealing my Shampoo, you will die!!" *splash!* "Psi-yi-yi..."  
  
See Ranma's Fiancees!  
  
"Airen go on date with Shampoo, yes?" Akane splashes Ranma and Shampoo.  
"Aaaah!! Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!!" Ranma-chan runs around with a purple-  
marked Persian hanging onto hi- her.  
  
"Ranchan, honey. Would you like an Okonomiyaki?" Ukyou's Farfetch'd serves  
up okonomiyaki with it's special spatula.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey, this has some potential. Let's see what else I can come up with first.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Student  
  
Goku lazily dodged several ki blasts, flipped over several hundred kicks,  
and batted Vegeta into a nearby boulder. Nearly crazed with frustration, he  
doesn't see the portal open up over his head. The portal deposits something that  
falls onto Vegeta's head, knocking him out. Then the portal disappears. Curious,  
Goku approaches.  
  
"Huh? A boy?? Guess I'll have to take him to Bulma." He looks at Vegeta  
before picking him up, and getting ahold of the boy.  
  
"Instant Transmission!"  
***  
  
"And you say this human is what knocked me out?! Bah. I should kill him  
for interrupting our battle." The boy in the recovery chamber slowly moves a bit.  
  
"What battle? You didn't even touch me!"  
  
Vegeta glares at Goku. "I was getting warmed up, 'Baka'rot. We WILL continue  
this." Several monitors start beeping. Bulma enters the room.  
  
"Okay, guys. I need to get him out. He's waking up." Her hands almost fly  
over the console, activating the sequence to drain the chamber. Both Saiyans back  
up a bit as the door opens. The boy is slumped on the chamber floor muttering  
something about uncute tomboys and old perverts.  
  
"Does he know Master Roshi?"  
  
"Maybe. Couldn't see how, though."  
  
"Ooohhh... The old pervert was really mad this time." The boy looks up, his  
pigtail flopping a bit. He gets a strange look on his face. "No way..."  
  
Vegeta, being a bit impatient, starts right away. "Who are you, boy? How did  
you sneak up on me?" The boy just stares at him, almost like he recognizes him.  
  
"WELL?!" Even Goku cringes a bit at that.  
  
"I-I'm Ranma Saotome." He stares at the floor. "Sorry 'bout this."  
***  
  
Ranma becomes Vegeta's student, learning how to do all the things the Z Fighters  
can do. Everyone, even Vegeta (though he won't admit it), is impressed by how quickly  
Ranma learns the fighting styles and techniques.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Not bad. It's been done before, though. Doesn't seem to stop anyone. :-)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Project Ran-Ko.  
  
"Oh, so sorry sirs. You is landing in Nyannichuan. Tragic story of girl  
who fell from sky into this very spring and drowned fifteen months ago." Of  
course, Ranma isn't listening. All she can think of is how she is going to kill  
her father. The guide sweats a bit, before trying to get her attention. "Please,  
miss. Hot water can change you back! Here, I have some!" The neo-girl stops  
tossing the beat-up panda and accepts the kettle.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That would make for one really wacked out Project A-Ko crossover.  
  
Nahhh...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rurouni 1/2  
  
*screeeech!* "I don't think so," states Kenshin in a firm voice, staring  
right into the author's eyes.  
  
"Yessir," I say meekly.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Errrrr.... I've seen several of those already. Moving right along. (Very  
quickly moving...)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sailor Senshi 1/2  
  
WHAM! "Same goes here. We got too many Sailor Senshi crossovers with  
Ranma 1/2 already. Go work on that mega crossover you're doing."  
  
With that, Sailor Pluto disappears from the author's room.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's it. No more caffeine. Now where is my root beer?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And that is all I could think of for now. Hope someone likes it. Hope  
someone hates it. The worst thing for me is indifference.  
  
P.S.-Would those of you who marked me for Author Alerts please let me know?  
I'm kinda curious about ya. Thanks. 


End file.
